dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link vs Zoro
Link vs Zoro is ZackAttackX's thirty-first DBX. Description The Legend of Zelda vs One Piece! Two green-wearing swordsmen clash blades! Will the hero of Hyrule have the means to topple the swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Clock Town - The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. "Swamp. Mountain. Ocean. Canyon. Hurry, the four who are there... bring them here" were the words racing in Link's head. He still wondered what exactly they meant. His thoughts were interrupted when a piece of paper hit him in the face. He pulled the paper away and realised it was a wanted poster for a supposed 'pirate'. Just as he looked up, he saw a figure that resembled the person on the poster. He drew his bow and fired an arrow at him. His target swung round and sliced the arrow in two and faced Link. "Bad move, elf." Zoro remarked as Link drew the Master Sword. Zoro rushed at Link and swung with three swords at once. Link, surprised that Zoro was able to do this, pulled up his shield and repelled his assault. He swung the Master Sword at Zoro's legs, but the pirate backed away and began to pierce at Link, trying to break his guard. Link rolled backwards into an alley and pulled out his bow and started shooting at Zoro. Zoro ran towards the alley and jumped to avoid the arrows, bouncing off the walls of the buildings before swinging down at Link. Once more, Link pulled up his shield to block, and instead of using his sword to attack Zoro, he used his grappling hook to grab a nearby trash can and smacked Zoro in the side of the face with it. Zoro shook off what little damage the bin did to him and focused on Link once more. He rushed at Link at blinding speed and slashed him across the chest, but not enough to kill him. Link used his grappling hook again and attached it to the roof of a building, carrying him up to the rooftop. Zoro pursued by wall bouncing after him. "You're not getting away THAT easily!" he promised, slashing at Link. He missed, but destroyed the wall Link was climbing. Link began falling downwards, but recovered and pointed the Master Sword downwards, trying to impale Zoro. The pirate evaded and rushed at Link again with three swords. This time, Link dropped a bomb in front of him, allowing Zoro to run into it. The explosion sent the pirate flying and Link pulled out his bow once again. Zoro struggled to stand up - he used his swords to prop himself up. Link aimed an arrow at Zoro, and fired. The arrow hit him in the leg, the next in his right arm. One more arrow was about to hit him in the face, but Zoro was able to roll away and ducked behind a dumpster. He pulled the arrows out of his body and waited for Link to make a move... which he didn't. He poked his head around the dumpster and saw Link, still with a bow in his hand. Zoro again used the building to his advantage, jumping away from Link's arrows and slashing down at Link. Link spun in circles, swinging his sword around in defence. Zoro was knocked back, but was quick to respond. He rushed again and slashed with two swords, which Link blocked with his shield again. This time, Zoro played smart and used his spare sword to slice Link's arm off, causing him to lose his shield. He then slashed again and off fell his other arm. Then, with all three swords, he sliced the hero of Hyrule's head clean off his shoulders. Link's lifeless body slumped to the ground and his head landed just as Zoro sheathed his weapons. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights